An Embarrassing Misunderstanding
by Blossom cat
Summary: Mineta decided to get payback for all the times Bakugou hurt him. He decided to act as if Uraraka was in trouble to get Bakugou to rescue her, but the location of her "distress" isn't the best kind to be in, if you're a guy. kirishima has always been the wingman for kacchako. Fluffy kacchako, a bit ooc, but blushing shy Bakugou is too cute.


**Here comes another kacchako fic! I really enjoy writing these because there aren't that many tics out there and this one seems to be one that people haven't done yet. Well, enough with my rambling, enjoy!**

* * *

He just wanted to go home after a shitty day school. He wanted to go home, go to his room and slam the door. People weren't his strong suit and people knew that but they wanted to annoy the fuck outta him anyway. He grabbed his bag and stomped out of the classroom once he heard the last bell of the day, he was done talking to people, especially ones from his class.

"Bakugou!" the sound echoed behind him in the empty hallway, people never came down this hallway so he thought he would have been safe, but he was wrong, or some ass followed him down here just to piss him off. The only reason he turned around at all was because this voice sounded kinda frantic.

"What the fuck do you-" when he fully turned, he realized who it was and his face immediately turned to digust. Who the hell did this grape shit think he was, speaking his name through his dirty perverted lips.

"You need to help her!" His distinctive, but irritating voice replied. He decided to hear him out since he seemed to not be a pervert at the moment. Someone must be in some kind of trouble also, but why ask him?

"Who?" He snapped quickly. He didn't have time to deal with this pathetic, weak, piece of trash.

"Uraraka, I over heard her scream in the girls locked room. I -I think she's in trouble!" Bakugou immediately perked up at the mention of her name. He was starting to care for the bitch more and more, unfortunately. It troubled him to his core, but he couldn't stop the overwhelming warmth in his heart when he even turned her way. He was worried she was hurt. He dropped his bag and quickly ran to the girls locker room where mineta supposedly said she was.

"My plan is going smoothly..." He rubbed his hands together as if he were a villain.

"What plan?" He was startled by the voice behind him. It was Kirishima. Mineta instantly started to sweat as he slowly turned around. Kirishima was suspicious of his actions and his expression told him so. He chuckled nervously as kirishima lifted his brow.

"Uh, I don't know what you're talking about..." Kirishima walked over to mineta casually and picked him up by the front of his shirt. He saw what mineta said to Bakugou so he was suspicious from the start, but hearing about a plan gave him the evidence he needed to beat him up.

"What plan?" He growled slowly and menacingly.

"W-well, I wanted to get some payback on Bakugou for beating me up all the time and he seemed to care for Uraraka a lot so I decided that i'd prank him and think she was in trouble, he'll go in the locker room and seem like a total pervert when he finds noting is wrong with her. I'll finally won't be the pervert everyone's looking to bash on, plus the girls will start to fall for me..." Kirishima was speechless at such a petty way to get with one of the girls.

"I'm going to find Bakugou and fix this problem, but when I'm done, I'm going to kill you." He dropped mineta on the hard floor and ran after bakugou. Miners shivered at the promise Kirishima made.

"Bakugou must be rubbing off on him."

 _..._

Bakugou ran from hall to hall to get to the gym. He didn't know why he was so worried for the gravity manipulator, they only started to speak to each other more a couple weeks ago. She wasn't special to him, but that was a lie he was telling himself. He started to care for her long before they even spoke, she just attracted him somehow, like a moth to a flame. It annoyed him as well as excited him.

"Damn women." He muttered to himself. He finally made it to the gym after turn after turn. He was a bit nervous, if that's what you want to call it, to step in the girl's locker room. He wasn't no pervert after all, like grape shit. Other girls could be in there right now, but if that was the case, then they would have helped her and grape shut wouldn't have asked for his help.

He stepped in quickly after decided he didn't care for others opinions of him and Uraraka's well being is more important than what other's think of him, especially if it isn't true. What he saw and his face heat up to a temperature that he didn't know he had in him. Uraraka was standing there is nothing but a towel, getting ready to change. Her hair was wet so she must have just gotten out of the shower.

"Bakugou-kun!" She practically screamed. All he could do was stare, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Uraraka's wasn't looking much different, but he guessed hers was more of anger and embarrassment. "T-turn around you idiot!" She exclaimed. He did as he was told and turned around swiftly, he couldn't stop the warmth flooding his face. He then remembered what mineta told him.

"That grape shit set me up." He growled lowly. Once he got out of this fucking situation, he's going to kill that mother fucker. He was seething with anger when he heard a sort voice behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Uraraka asked. She was too embarrassed to look at him. She was only half dressed when she asked him, she couldn't believe he would be the type to snoop on girls. He seemed very angry though, the baku rage aura was getting to much for her to stay quiet, plus she really wanted to known why he was here, she just couldn't see him being a pervert.

"That fucker mineta set me up, he said you were in danger!" She blushed in realization that he came after her, thinking she was in trouble. It was sweet of him. She giggled and put on her shirt.

"Aww you came after me thinking I was in dnager, that's so sweet of you, but you know I can handle myself." He tensed up at her words and when she peeked at the side of his face to see the fire truck red stained in his cheeks. She felt her face heat as well. For a while now, She was crushing on bakugou, gotten over deku for almost a year now. Deku was the world to her, but bakugou made her feel like she was in top of the world. He recognized her strength when nobody else did.

"Don't you think I know that? Is it a crime to be worried about you want to want to know you're safe?" His voice was awfully soft for his usual attitude, she guessed it was because of the utter embarrassment he must be feeling at the moment. She processed her words and then questioned her hearing. He cares for her? She thought she had a zero percent chance with him, but maybe...just maybe she was wrong.

"You...really think that?"

"I'm not saying it again!"

"you can look at me, you know." He slowly turned to her, the redness in his cheeks now subdued to just the dusting on his cheeks. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he saw that she was fully clothed. She was blushing now, but he didn't know why, it was probably because of what he said, which made him want to slap himself out of stupidity. He then heard voices of other girls. Uraraka's eyes widened at the girly giggles and conversations. She started to push Bakugou out the back door. "We'll talk about this later, but for now you need to go before you're deemed as the pervert of the school!" She pushed him out fully and slammed the door.

"Ochako, who was that?" Tsuyu asked, a finger placed on her chin. The other girls noticed Uraraka's flushed face and turned to her as well.

"Who?"

"You shoved someone out of that door, who was it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mina saw this and smirked at Uraraka' s denial.

"I think it was a boy, what do you think girls? I saw some of his hair too, a bit of spiky blonde. Who does that sound like?" everyone gathered around Uraraka and questioned her about Bakugou once they got mina's hint. It seemed that her face will never be rid of this wretched heat that she's been feeling the past twenty minutes.

 _..._

Bakugou was pushed out of the back door in the time span of five seconds. He laid his head against the wall and breathed. He also let off explosions to release and tension and sweat he was feeling. He then saw a blur of spiky red hair run towards him. Kirishima bent over in exhaustion, hands on his knees.

"Did...did you go in?" He stood up and looked at bakugou, his face was beat red and he gaze at kirishima for a minute before turning his head the other way. Kirishima was surprised at first, he then was mad, then he started to chuckle, full on laugh even. Bakugou swiftly turned to him, pure rage etched in his face.

"Why the fuck are you laughing! I'll fucking kill you!" He tried to punch kirishima in the face when the door to the locker room opened revealing a very embarrassed uraraka. Bakugou's hand deflated and Kirishima smiled knowingly.

"Well, I have a date with mineta, and I'm pretty sure both of you want some privacy so I'll just go." He slapped Bakugou on the back and ran away, Bakugou yelling curses at him the whole time. Uraraka seemed amused until they couldn't see him anymore. She turned to Bakugou and smiled.

"You're lucky it was just me, you could have been in serious trouble, but don't think I won't kick your ass for intruding." Bakugou blushed.

"I don't doubt it..." He trailed off. The awkward tension was getting to them both before Uraraka had enough.

"Fuck it." She grabbed his face and pulled him in a kiss, it was passionate as much as it was shy. Bakugou 's blush intensified, but he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back with just as much passion, if not more. When they broke away, they seemed to be lost in a trance before Bakugou smirked down to her.

"Didn't know you used such colorful language." She giggled, but this wasn't the cute kind, it was more cunning than anything.

"Didn't take you to be so shy." Bakugou's eyes widened as he felt his usual rage return.

"Shy? Ha! Do you know who're talking to?" She put her hand on her hips and his rage shrunk almost to nothing. _Is this what it's like to be in love because if it is, then I'm fucked._ He thought to himself. He still felt bad about earlier instances and had to ask her.

"So...are you still mad? Or were you mad at all?" She looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"Well, I know you're not a pervert so if course I'm not mad, but I gotta ask, are we a thing now...?" She was shy, but blunt, which he appreciated as well as dreaded. He had no words so all he did was not a little and her face lit up like the fourth of july. She squeaked and hugged him. "I've been waiting so long for this moment!" He was surprised to hear that, but grateful.

"Me too..." He whispered. The stood there in comfortable silence when Uraraka spoke up.

"Wanna beat up mineta now?"

his smile was devious and a little sadistic.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **Bakugou was a bit ooc, but I just love it when he blushed so I couldn't resist. I also like when he's shy, sue me.**


End file.
